


【EC】教授不能做的事

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: Charles是个助人为乐的教授。





	【EC】教授不能做的事

**Author's Note:**

> 工程系学生万×生物系教授查

“抱歉打扰，请问新生接待处怎么走？”

“噢，我带你去吧？”

“好……我是说，非常感谢！”

今天是泽维尔大学第一天开学。

Erik很早就到了学校，却很意外地迷失在这个大得离谱，装修还繁复得毫无必要的校园里。

不知道应该怪罪学校发的地图过于简略，或者说选修机械专业的理科生Erik根本就不擅长地理，总而言之，他耗了整整半小时，还是没能找到新生招待处的大门。

他甚至还绕到了一个荒无人烟，但种了很多鹤望兰的漂亮花园里。

噢上帝，别开玩笑了。

Erik穿过一小丛低矮的灌木，意外地在泽维尔九月清冷的空气里捕捉了满心的喜悦——他终于遇到了一个人。

于是他赶紧上前打招呼，却在接触到那双过分好看的蓝眼睛的同时失了魂魄，连简单的道谢都变得结结巴巴的。

Erik祈祷对方不要因为自己的走神而恼怒，毕竟在某种程度上，陌生人说话时更加红润的唇瓣明显就是帮凶。

“你是……大一的新生？”

“不，我本科是在兄弟会大学念的，今年来这里读研一。”

“兄弟会大学？”Charles不由得惊讶起来“那你为什么不直接在那里读完研究生？那里可不比泽维尔差。”

这话不错。

在西彻斯特，或者说在世界上来说，泽维尔大学和兄弟会大学都是两块屹立不倒的金字招牌，虽说两个校长的治校理念完全不同甚至有些针锋相对，但这并不妨碍他们总能培养出同等优秀的学生。

当然两位老校长相爱相杀的情感历程也一直为人们所称道我们就按下不提。

“我只是想换个环境，你知道的，人生总得多尝试些新东西。”Erik斟酌着开口，毕竟像被自家校长老爹嫌弃每年拿太多奖学金简直阻碍学校的贫困学生改善生活所以被强行扔出来这种理由，Erik是绝对不会说的。

“这当然很好。”Charles满意地点点头，强迫自己不要再去注意对方过分英俊的脸“泽维尔是个好学校，它不会让你失望的。”

“它已经没让我失望了。”Erik意有所指地看着Charles，完全没有意识到自己这句话对于两个刚认识的陌生人来说还是太过了。

所幸Charles并不介意。

“有人陪你来报道吗？”

“不，当然不，我是说，我一个人。”

Charles花了宝贵的一分钟来思考Erik这句话究竟暗示了些什么，却在和那双灰绿色的眼睛视线交汇的那一刻恍然大悟。

“第一天入学，想熟悉一下校园吗？”Charles向来是个善于抓住机会的人——各种意义上的机会“或许你想先熟悉一下校园里的人？”

“Erik”

“Charles”

Charles带着Erik从那个花园里走出来，沿着落满碎石的小道径直上了宿舍楼顶层。

泽维尔的宿舍楼也延续了一贯的铺张浪费风，奢侈程度简直令人咋舌，每个学生都能在入学当天入住一个装修精细得堪比五星级酒店单人宿舍。

当然了，隔音很好，泽维尔一向是个注重隐私的学校。

Charles打开了顶楼最边缘的房间，宿舍不很大，设施却非常齐全，Erik甚至在房间一角看到了离心机。

等等，离心机？

Erik在震惊中走近了那台价值不菲的昂贵仪器，连打量房间的目光里带着某种敬畏之心。

“噢，别紧张，这是生物系助教Hank老师的宿舍，那台机子是学校专门拨经费给他置办的。”Charles察觉到Erik情绪的变化，笑着拍了拍他的手示意他别紧张。

“你们……”Erik看着Charles毫不见外地端起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，心里莫名有些烦闷。

“他是我妹妹的男朋友。”

“为什么带我来这里？”

“你说呢？”Charles放下杯子，慢条斯理地开始解自己的衬衫扣子“我不住宿舍，这边近一点。”

Erik当即吻住了Charles的唇瓣，上帝知道他想这个想了多久。

Charles很不老实地拨开了Erik的皮带扣，手顺着内裤边缘滑进去握住了Erik的阴茎。

“你好大……”Charles震惊于Erik的尺寸，不由得赞叹。

“大点才能操爽你，宝贝。”Erik一下一下地操着Charles的掌心，阴茎跳动着涨大了一圈。

Charles面上浮了轻软的红色，衬得白皙的脖颈更加可口，Erik下身动作不停，换着角度顶弄Charles的手，高热的摩擦把虎口磨得发红，却弯下腰来温柔地舔弄Charles的锁骨和颈窝，尖锐的虎牙掠过咽喉，在那里留下了浅浅的牙印。

“我想吸你。”Charles和Erik讨了个吻，蹲下去含住了Erik的阴茎，柔嫩的舌头不遗余力地舔舐过那里的每一道纹路，Erik肖想了许久的红艳唇瓣蹭过铃口和肉冠，软和的触感让Erik喘得很不得体。更糟糕的是，Erik哪怕只是低头看一眼Charles被自己的阴茎顶得泪花直泛的蓝眼睛，就差点直接射在对方喉咙口。

Charles满意于Erik的反应，一边收紧双颊一边给自己做扩张，每次顶到前列腺就很爽快地给Erik一个深喉，两个人都开始沉迷于这场情迷意乱的性爱。

“Allow me”Erik把Charles从冰凉的地上抱起来放到床上，心疼地亲了亲对方的唇瓣，两根手指顺势挤进被良好扩张的后穴，很坏心眼地去戳弄他的敏感点，然后沉醉于Charles压抑不住的呻吟喘息。

“可以了……Erik……来操我……”Charles被Erik的手指插得不住流水，难受极了，忍不住开口请求更直接的性爱。

“如你所愿，亲爱的。”

Erik在Charles腰下垫了个枕头，顺着流出来的润滑液操到了底。

“呜嗯……Erik……好深……”Charles被插得猝不及防，颇为担忧地伸手去摸被顶得凸起的小腹，后穴在紧张的心理影响下绞紧，夹得Erik倒抽了一口冷气。

“放松些，别担心。”

Erik温柔地顶弄起来，粗硬的肉棒把穴肉撞得柔软下来，更别说他还不遗余力地在Charles身上落下亲吻，丝毫不放过任何和对方肌肤相亲的机会。

Charles于是放松下来，勾着Erik的脖子承受对方越来越重的顶撞，一边仿若承受不住一般地求饶喘息，一边又不由自主地挺起腰迎合Erik的操入，在顶对地方的时候叫得很大声，明示Erik就是那里再操狠一点。

Erik实在爱极对方这样被操得乱七八糟的样子，就连那些求他慢点的，一点也不能代表真实想法的胡话他也觉得像催情药一样让人浑身发烫。

“哈……Erik……那里……”Charles难以消化于Erik抵着敏感点的一连串操弄，惊喘着想要逃避，却被身上的男人握着手腕压在床上，双腿被强制性打开承受连绵不绝的顶入。

“不行……不要舔乳头……”Charles还没来得及从Erik的操弄中缓过神来，就被胸前舔弄乳珠的唇舌搅得一团糟，挺立的肉棒在未经抚慰的情况下射了出来。满脸的泪水和汗水把Charles清秀的五官弄得凌乱不堪，过载的快感逼得他只能委委屈屈地抽泣，在Erik的动作下难以自抑地喘息呻吟。

“抱歉。”Erik心疼Charles还在不应期，慢下动作来亲他的面颊和脖颈，双手滑下去揉捏红肿的乳头，Charles有些发凉的身体又开始发烫，后穴也不自主地收缩着挤压Erik的阴茎。

于是Erik再也没办法温存下去了，他只能满带歉意地亲吻Charles的身体，却无法克制地操得更深，深深浅浅的指印也在对方的腰肢上留下被过分疼爱的标记，然后咬着Charles的侧颈射在甬道深处。

Charles被微凉的精液打得猝不及防，呜咽着射了出来，而后精疲力竭地窝在Erik怀里休息。

“学校里有哪个教授推荐吗？”

“嗯……你一定要去听一下Xavier教授的生物课，相信我，不去你会后悔的。”

“如果不再来一次我才会后悔。”

“不要，我好累……嗯……轻点……你这混蛋……”

距离Erik开学时说不清道不明的那一炮之后已经过了两周，Erik还是没能找到那个叫Charles的学生。

那次性爱之后的第二天清晨，Erik醒来之后Charles就已经不见了，只有房间里的狼藉一片提醒他这不是春梦一场。

于是他穿好衣服，又帮Hank换洗好干净的床单，就离开了学生宿舍，幸运的是，不知道哪位好心人帮他办理了入学手续，就连宿舍都一并申请好了。

Erik直觉是Charles做的，但他发现自己没留对方的联系方式，甚至连完整的姓名都不知道。他在档案室讨来了学生的花名册，但都找不到Charles。

Erik有些泄气，他突然想起Charles和他提过一嘴的Xavier教授，虽然生物和机械工程风马牛不相及，但他还是抱着试试看的心思辅修了生物。

说不定会在上课的时候遇到呢。

Xavier教授的课非常难抢，似乎是学校里炙手可热的老师，像Erik这样抢到了还翘掉前三节课的学生估计是前所未有。但原谅他吧，找不到Charles他是真的没心思去听自己根本不感兴趣的生物。

所以这直接导致了他在看到Xavier教授的第一眼就把手里的笔甩到了过道上，并对着那张自己再熟悉不过的面孔出神了整整五分钟。

Jesus，Erik发誓Charles没和自己讲过他就是那个大名鼎鼎的Xavier教授，哪怕是在被自己操得情迷意乱意识不清的时候也绝对没有。 

真是个小坏蛋。

下课之后，Erik跟在Charles后面回了他的私人办公室，两人很不合时宜地来了一发重逢炮。

“你怎么这么久才来找我？”Charles似乎有点委屈，但声音软软的，一点气势也没有。

“是谁没告诉我自己是教授的？”Erik心情大好，坏心眼地把阴茎又操了回去，在敏感点上打着圈顶弄磨蹭。

“嗯……想给你个惊喜来着……轻点轻点……”Charles这下没心思兴师问罪了，他只顾着呻吟浪叫，也想不起来这里是自己的办公室，可能随时有学生敲门进来这档子事了。

两人腻在一起又操了好几轮，直到Charles的声音都变得沙哑，踩在地上的脚也使不上力的时候Erik才大发善心地放过他，帮他整理好办公室和衣服之后就送他回了教师宿舍。

后来整个泽维尔学院都知道Charles Xavier大教授有了一个叫Erik Lensherr的男朋友，就是那个每天都来听生物课，还非坐在第一排的机械工程系系草。

如果不好认的话，按坊间传言，拿张鲨鱼的照片去找就能快速辨别，无数学生亲测有效。

他们在学校的各个角落里做爱，Erik尤其偏爱他们初遇的那个小花园，两人的精液总是会染脏一大片的鹤望兰，灌木丛也被压得东倒西歪，但Charles这时候是没心思来关心生物多样性了。

Erik读完研究生也留了校做教授，虽然这一度把他那糟心老爹气得不行，但幸好这段感情最后还是得到了双方父母的认可。他们在两人相识的八周年纪念日那天举行了小小的婚礼，Raven很有气势地用高跟鞋踩脏了Erik的白西装，但Erik没有生气，按他的话说，Raven以后也是他的妹妹了。

Erik和Charles的感情起于喧嚣，但最终总算归于平静。

他们会爱一辈子的。


End file.
